


Prove It

by Goat_Emperor_and_Lesbian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Awkward Boners, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Game Night, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inappropriate Erections, Kinda, Lots of blushing, M/M, Marco Bott is Freckled Jesus, Marco Bott is a Little Shit, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Probably ooc, Swearing, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, Underage? Drinking, Ymir is a bottom don't @ me, and there are a lot of mistakes, as a lesbian i cant write guys, but i have an idea for a second chapter so maybe not?..., dont mind me, eren and mikasa are just sorta there, jean is horny for his best friend, krista ships jeanmarco, porn without plot but also without porn, shots, the actual writing is a mess, they dont actually say anything, ymir's a bitch but i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Emperor_and_Lesbian/pseuds/Goat_Emperor_and_Lesbian
Summary: Shenanigans at a game(?) night. To put it bluntly, Marco ends up wriggling around on Jeans lap and Jean gets hard.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, other relationships if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based off real events that happened with me 😳.  
> But also this is complete crack, idek what's going on.  
> I had a ball writing this, it was seriously a lot of fun. I was laughing the whole way through.  
> Also there is no frick-fracking in this christian minecraft server, because I keep forgetting that 16 is underage in other countries.  
> Also probably definitely out of character. I haven't seen aot in a while so I'm sorta basing this off of how me and my friends act

They were just fooling around. Having fun, being teenagers, etc. Everyone was in what could only be described as the lounge room. They were doing a games night as a way to distract themselves from the crushing weight of life and everything they have to face. Anyway. There were 3 couches big enough to fit one and a half people each, a singular wooden chair, and a four person lounge occupying the room, all arranged in a circle. The room was lit by a fireplace off to the side between two chairs. Eren was sitting on a single person couch, Mikasa was sitting on the wooden chair next to him, Sasha and Connie were taking up the big couch and hoarding all the snacks, Armin was sitting peacefully on the floor between Eren’s couch and Sasha and Connie’s couch. That just left Ymir, Krista, Marco, and Jean, with only two one person couches.

Jean wasn’t about to sit on the floor, so he defiantly sat in one of the remaining chairs. Krista (being Krista) offered the last chair to Ymir who took it without hesitation.

“Awww thanks dear~ You must really love me.” She teased, flopping over the couch in an extremely dramatic and ungraceful manner.

“Don’t make me regret being nice to you.” Krista threatened with a small smirk.

“Me?” Ymir grinned. “I would never,” she said as she grabbed Krista’s arm and dragged her down on top of her.

Krista let out a small yelp of surprise before crossing her arms and settling into Ymir’s lap with a look of utter indignation on her face. Ymir fake pouted and poked Krista until she finally met her eyes and giggled.

“Ewww. Get a room you two!” Connie shouted sarcastically, which sent Sasha into a laughing fit and caused her to almost choke on her food.

“No. I don’t think we will.” Ymir and Krista both said in unison.

Jean inserted himself into the conversation.

“At least stop being so generic and horny.”

Ymir frowned.

“We’re not generic.” she said, slightly accusingly.

“Yeah. You are.” Marco fired back from his place standing next to Jean’s chair, smirking.

“I _sincerely_ doubt it. C’mon Krista, back me up here!”

Krista’s eyes squinted slightly at Jean and then Marco. Ymir was the only one to notice, seeing as how everyone else was still laughing.

“Prove it.” Krista finally spoke, directing her words at Marco and Jean as some sort of challenge.

The room went dead silent in anticipation and only Ymir could see the devilish smile fighting to form on Krista’s lips, proving she was up to something. Ymir’s eyes widened slightly as she finally understood Krista’s words and plan.

“Yeah. Come on. Prove it.” Ymir said breaking the silence.

Marco was frozen in the spot, knowing exactly what they meant and what they were planning. Jean, being the clueless idiot he is, had his face drawn into one of utter confusion.

“What do you mean “Prove it.” ?” He asked, genuinely wondering.

“Prove that we’re generic.” Krista said matter-of-fact-ly.

Jean still looked confused so Ymir continued.  
“Show us how you see us. What do you two think we’re doing that’s so _horny_ and _generic_.”

Understanding dawned on Jean’s face and although he cringed slightly, everyone knew he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge.

“Fine.” He said finally, his face determined.

Marco, not expecting that response, looked at Jean incredulously. A moment later though, a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes and a smirk formed on his freckled face.

A second later, Marco draped himself over the couch and onto Jean's lap with a over dramatic flourish. Jean, who had been unable to predict this turn of events, struggled to stifle a surprised yelp.

"Oh Krista~~," Marco started, hand on his chest, "You mean _**sooo~**_ much to me." 

Ymir scoffed at the _clearly_ inaccurate portrayal of herself, especially when Marco purred his sentence and ended it with a sigh and a hand on his forehead.

Krista, on the other hand, was trying to suppress her barely contained laughter. The others weren't even trying to hide their amusement, and Sasha and Connie were cheering and applauding.

"Hey! Don't encourage them! That wasn't even _close_ to being like me!"

"Well..." Krista started, but was promptly and playfully slapped on the arm by Ymir from her place on her lap.

"Oh don't you start." Ymir grumbled.

Marco was beaming under the positive attention and the opportunity to mock Ymir without being killed. With another evil smirk, he continued.

In an even more dramatic fashion he started to twist and wiggle with every word.

"Light of my life!~ Apple of my eye~" Marco declared, right hand once again pressing to his chest and left hand holding Jean's face, "You have such beauty, such grace! Oh please, take me now!~~" Marco thrust his arms out and finished with another sigh and a sound that closely resembled a light moan. 

By this time, everyone was cackling - even Ymir was laughing a bit. Everyone except Jean, who was stock still and as red as a tomato. Krista and Ymir took notice of this and obviously decided to bring attention to it. 

"You okay Jean?" Krista asked, mock concern in her voice. "Last time I checked, that's not how I act."

Jean simply blinked at her.

"What's wrong Jean? Cat got your tongue?" Ymir shot, her grin pure evil.

~~~

Marco threw himself on top of the small couch, and suddenly Jean was regretting his choice to accept this challenge. This was most definitely a _bad idea._

"Oh Krista~" Marco said, wriggling a bit to get comfortable and dAMn why did Jean's dick suddenly decide to pay attention?

"You mean _**sooo~**_ much to me." Marco purred that line and thrust his head back and Jean swallowed hard, trying and failing to not look at Marco's outstretched neck.

And it only got worse from there.

Jean was barely aware of the others talking, focusing only on trying to think normal thoughts and get his increasingly interested dick under control. Marco apparently had other plans. 

"Light of my life!~ Apple of my eye~" Marco claimed loudly, moving around on Jean's lap with every word and DAMN IT THAT WASN'T HELPING, MARCO! Marco even went so far as to _cup Jean's face_ and look him in the _goddamn eyes._

Still squirming, Marco kept going.  
"You have such beauty, such grace!"

_Okay, that wasn't so bad._

"Oh please, take me now!~~" Marco practically _moaned,_ throwing his arms out at his sides and he was slightly panting and sweating from all the movement, exhilaration, dramatic talking, and heat of the room. Jean watched a single drop of sweat roll down Marco's neck as he gulped in air and _oh god_ that was the last straw. Jean no longer had any semblance of control over his dick and if Marco moved even an _inch_ he would be able to feel it. It wasn't helping that the sound of Marco's almost-moan was stuck on replay in Jean's head. Jean knew he was smitten and horny for his friend but he never thought it would get this bad in _public._ With Marco on his _lap._ (Or at least he didn't picture it going like this).

He was vaguely aware of Krista talking.

"-not how I act." She had said it in such an innocent voice that it was clearly fake.

_Oh shit I was supposed to be contributing._

"What's wrong Jean? Cat got your tongue?"

Jean narrowed his eyes, despite the horrendous blush he could feel on his face.

_That bitch knows exactly what's happening._

Apparently Marco sensed something was off because next thing Jean knew, Marco had turned around and was practically straddling Jean and jESUS chRIST sTOP.

"Jean? Are you oka-" Marco started, before stopping when he saw Jean's red but decidedly blank face. Marco decided to sit back on his heels and shuffle closer to get a better read on the other boys state when he suddenly felt something warm and hard poke at his thigh. He stopped his course abruptly. Because now Marco had a clue on what the issue might be. But there was only one way to know. So he looked down.

Marco's breath hitched when he saw the outline of Jean's clearly hard length. He turned wide eyes back to Jean, who was growing redder by the second. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Marco whispered and made a move to get up.

"Don't. Please don't go. They'll see." Marco looked at the shame and embarrassment and _desperation_ in Jean's eyes. He didn't want his friend to get hurt or embarrassed. But at the same time, was it worth getting his own hopes up and eventually crushed because of his friend's teenage hormones? Yes. Because this was Jean and Marco cared about him. So he would do anything to help him even if he got torn in half in the process. 

Marco nodded slightly, in a way that only Jean could see. Jean exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. They both knew that the only way they could get away with Marco staying on Jean's lap was if they kept up the charade. 

"Oh my dearest Krista~ Honey, sweetheart, sugar, baby~. Are you alright?" Marco asked in a mock Ymir imitation.

_Guess the only thing I can do is go along with it._

So Jean replied in his highest voice possible, "Of course I am darrrling~. But if you don't stop being a bitch to everyone then you won't get any _treat_ tonight~."

And damn now Marco's own body was threatening to have _issues_. 

By this point though, Ymir and Krista were gaping. 

"That is **not** what I sound like!" Krista almost yelled.

"Yeah! And why do you assume _she's_ the top?!" 

Everyone - including Krista - gave Ymir a pointed look. Ymir crossed her arms and turned her head, grumbling something about unfairness and ganging up on her, but a faint blush was evident on her cheeks.

While this was a great distraction, it did nothing to change the fact that Jean was still hard and Marco was still sitting on him. 

_If I'm stuck on top of Jean for the rest of the night, maybe I can have some fun~._

No one saw Marco's wicked smile except Jean, who was now very much afraid and even more turned on.

This was going to be a long night...


	2. TrUtH oR dArE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare and alcohol. Be safe kids. Don't drink underage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have so much fun writing this?? The character's are so fun to play with. Also I LIVE for confident Top!Krista and Brat/Bottom!Ymir.

The night progressed with some chatter and Marco had apparently decided to stay draped over Jean. Either no one particularly noticed or no one cared as no one brought any attention to it. That is, until the game of Truth or Dare started up.

"Alright," Eren declared loudly, possibly feeling left out after being ignored most of the night, "Who's ready for a game of Truth or Dare?"

Mikasa nodded a silent agreement and Armin shrugged. Ymir and Krista both shared what Jean considered evil looks and he tensed a bit, not liking where this was going. 

"YESH!" Was Sasha's reply, mouth full of food yet again. "Hang on a shec i haf somefing for thish."

She rummaged around in the big bag of snacks next to her which she so kindly accumulated by stealing everyone's snacks and bits and pieces from the kitchen over the course of a few weeks. She made a triumphant noise and came out holding an expensive and _strong_ looking bottle of vodka.

"Ta-Da!" She exclaimed proudly, having finished her mouthful of snacks. "I stole it from the higher-ups liquor storage a while back and figured this was the perfect opportunity to use it."

Connie let out a loud whoop but Armin, ever the responsible one, wasn't so sure.

"I don't know... I really don't think that's a good idea-" He said, looking a bit uneasy. Sure they'd all had alcohol before, but (almost) always in reasonable and responsible amounts. And in addition to looking strong, it looked _sweet_ which would make it even easier to drink too much too fast. 

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Armin was cut off by Eren acting impulsively and impatiently as always. "So what rules are we going with?" 

Armin let out a disheartened sigh and his face was one of resignation. 

Krista gave him a small smile and looked at the others, shaking her head slightly. She looked like a mother watching over her very stupid - but lovable - kids. 

"You guys set out some rules, I'll get some shot glasses. Ymir's in charge until I come back." Was all she said before disappearing.

"Fuck Yeah!" Ymir yelled, fist pumping the air.

They all heard a slightly distant "Don't make me regret that!" but they simply laughed it off.

"Wait, who says Krista's in charge in the first place?!" Eren asked accusingly, probably upset he wasn't the one in charge, but he was promptly ignored. 

"Alrighty then," Ymir started, putting her hands together and cracking her knuckles, "Let's get this started. First of all, I want this to be interesting. Anyone being boring or annoying will be eliminated and shamed for eternity. Secondly, as well as shots we'll also have the option of stripping-" 

Right then, Krista walked back in holding a stack of glasses.

"-If you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare you can either take a shot or take off a piece of clothing. You can't take off individual socks or some pussy move like that though! Additionally, if everyone reaches a verdict that you've failed your dare or not answered a truth properly, you have to take off clothes _and_ take a shot. Everyone happy with that? Okay? Good." She finished by slumping back onto her couch dramatically. 

By this point, Krista had set out the shot glasses in a circle on the floor. She put the vodka bottle in the middle and returned to her seat with Ymir. 

Jean noticed it first and spoke up. "There's only 7 shot glasses?"

Krista nodded. "Yeah sorry that's all I could find without risking bothering Captain Levi." 

They all shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I still think this is a bad idea so I won't be participating. I'm happy to just watch." Armin spoke softly. 

"And someone needs to keep an eye on Eren." Mikasa contributed in her quiet but honestly scary (and a bit creepy) voice. 

Jean and Ymir rolled their eyes at the same time and then proceeded to glare at each other for having something in common. 

"Okay then. That sorts that out." Krista said cheerfully, bringing her hands together in a singular clap. "Anyone else have anything to add or are we good to start?"

The room was silent and so the shenanigans began.

~~~

Everyone that was playing had had at least one shot. Jean and Marco had managed to mostly stay out of the spotlight and as a result they still had all their clothes on and were mostly sober. Ymir was the most tipsy, followed by Eren. Connie had lost his shirt and so had Krista but Ymir had immediately and defiantly wrapped a blanket around her. Sasha was mainly focused on the food and she really had no shame so she was doing well. The girls were the best at the game and everyone knew it though the guys would never admit it. Currently, it was Sasha’s turn. 

“Ymir,” she yelled, pointing to the girl in question, “Truth or Dare?”

She considered it for a second. She’s spent most of the night doing dares, having to hump the wall for a full minute at one point and carry Connie bridal style at another. “Truth.”

“Hmmm. Have you ever…” Sasha grinned wickedly, “had a kinky wet dream involving Krista?” 

Ymir flushed and looked away. “Maybe.” She mumbled incoherently. 

“What was that?” Krista asked innocently. 

“Yes!” Ymir practically shouted. “You happy now?” 

Krista grinned. “Absolutely.”

Ymir huffed. “Fine. My turn.”

Ymir’s gaze landed on Jean. “Jean. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” He answered simply. 

“Do you fancy anyone~” She asked, a cheeky tone in her voice as she fully knew the answer. 

Jean’s only response was to take his shirt off. 

Wait what? Jean liked someone? And he hadn’t told Marco? That was it. Marco was gonna badger him about that later (and potentially blackmail him with the earlier events of the evening) even if knowing would probably hurt. Marco was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t hear Jean talk, despite still being seated on his lap. 

“Eren.”

Eren perked up at his name and being included. 

“Do you think Captain Levi’s hot?”

Eren was certainly not expecting that and his eyes widened before he got a grip on his expression and cooled it. He swiftly took a shot, though his cheeks were red and not from the alcohol. 

Ymir snorted and Sasha giggled and was about to say something, but Eren - determined to change the subject - quickly stepped in. 

“Krista. Truth or Dare?” 

“Hmm. Dare.”

“I dare you to pin Ymir to the wall and moan in her ear.”

Krista smirked, still wrapped in her blanket. “Okay, but only because I want to. You better not get off on this.” She said it jokingly but everyone knew she was prepared to bitch slap any man who fetishized wlw. 

Ymir looked like she was in shock as she was pulled up by her collar and dragged to the wall. Krista didn’t even pretend to be gentle as she dropped her blanket and slammed Ymir to the wall. Ymir was suddenly all too aware of the fact that the only thing stopping Krista’s breasts touching her clothes was her thin bra. Krista held Ymir’s wrists tightly and pinned them on either side of her. She slid her leg up between Ymir’s thighs and Ymir tried not to squirm _._ They weren’t even done yet. Krista leaned close and let out a low, long moan and Ymir _whimpered._

Krista then pushed off the wall, grabbing her blanket and directed Ymir back to the chair, pushing her down and depositing herself on top of her. 

“Now that that’s done,” she began, eyeing Ymir whose hands were covering her face, “it’s my turn.”

She turned her focus to Marco and he knew he was either going to regret playing this game immensely or have to thank Ymir and Krista for their meddling later on. 

“Marco. Truth or Dare?”

Krista knew he had a crush on his best friend and he really didn’t want that being revealed - especially when he was in said friend’s lap. But was it really worth choosing dare? Fuck it. 

“Dare.” He sounded a lot more confident than he felt. 

Krista’s smile was pure evil. She had this all planned out. 

“I dare you to pretend to have an orgasm.” 

Jean stiffened and Marco choked on air. Suddenly he was reminded of earlier in the evening and Jean’s reaction, and... maybe he could have a little fun with this? In addition, he didn’t want to take any clothes off. He wasn’t overly confident in his body and he knew if he took any more shots he would start making stupid decisions. Besides, he was already slightly tipsy so he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly. Marco looked at Jean’s strained face and immediately made up his mind. 

“Okay.”

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. Especially Jean, who was beginning to go pale - whether it was in horror or as a result of blood being directed somewhere else was anyone’s guess. Probably both. 

“Right now?” He asked nervously. 

“Yeppers.” Was Ymir’s reply while Krista simply nodded, both of them smirking. 

Marco took a deep breath and lay back across the two arms of the couch (still in Jean’s lap), trying to relax. He started almost straight away, impressing even Ymir and Krista. He started panting slowly but it quickly became faster. Jean couldn’t help but watch the way Marco’s chest rose and fell - it was mesmerizing. And then he started to moan. 

“Ah...ah~” 

Jean’s dick woke up. 

“F...fa-Aster….p-please~” He practically _begged._

Although Marco and most of the others didn’t realise it at the time, he had just essentially let everyone know he liked dick. Except Jean realised. His eyes widened and oh shit now he was getting _visuals._

Marco was so convincing and his moans were becoming louder and more frequent and fuck if earlier in the evening was bad, this was absolutely terrible. It may have been helped by the alcohol in his system, but Jean was rock hard. Then Marco did the unthinkable. He started doing a sequence of thrusting up and grinding down on Jean’s lap and Jean thought he might just cry then and there - his pants were that tight. He finally brought himself to look at Marco’s face and - although from their position in the room no one else could see it - Marco was smirking and _Holy Shit that bastard knew exactly what he was doing to him._ Marco bit his lip and Jean couldn’t help but follow the motion with his eyes. 

“A-ah….right t-there…mhm~”

Jean both relished and hated the consistent friction on his hard length. The sounds Marco was making _really_ weren’t helping his case. 

Suddenly, Marco’s hips stuttered and he threw his head back, letting out the loudest moan he had all night. 

“Hnnnnng…”

He collapsed back into the couch, still panting softly. 

Jean let out a choked sound which was thankfully covered up as the room burst with applause from everyone except Jean who looked like he himself might burst. 

“Wow. Colour me impressed. That was the most damn convincing fake orgasm I’ve ever witnessed.” That was the closest to praise anyone would ever get from Ymir. 

Jean was very red and trying his best not to squirm under the pressure of Marco sitting right on his crotch. He tried thinking of things to cool himself down: Yeager naked, Sasha sucking dick with a mouthful of food, Captain Levi’s fucking _feet_ but nothing was fUCKING WORKING. 

Marco was grinning like crazy under the attention and bowing on Jean's lap, taking in the praise and compliments being showered upon him. The negative (or positive depending on your position) to this was that this meant Marco was shifting slightly while SITTING on Jean’s _fully hard dick._ Jean tried not to whimper. 

Still grinning, Marco declared what he clearly thought was a fair deal. “Since I had to do that, I think it’s only fair for all of you to have to take a shot or a piece of clothing off.”

Ymir shrugged. “Normally I’d disagree or put up a fight but that was clearly an incredible performance that was enjoyed by some people and _enjoyed_ by others.” 

Jean’s eyes widened. Surely she wouldn’t so blatantly call him out like that. Would she? Looking around the room however, Jean was surprised to see Armin blushing and looking down sheepishly with his hands in his lap, Eren looking defiant but with one leg crossed over the other, and Sasha - shameless as ever - nodding enthusiastically and wholeheartedly. 

_What the fuck._ Jean felt his gut twist unpleasantly. _Is this what jealousy feels like?_

Ymir, who’d already taken a shot, was slightly slurred as she spoke. “Okay everyone. Choose to take a shot or remove a piece of clothing.”

Everyone except Marco, Mikasa and Armin had a shot. 

“You too Arlet, seeing as how you enjoyed that performance so much.” Marco added, turning to Armin and winking. 

Armin flushed bright red but took a shot without hesitation. Jean felt his heart drop into his stomach and drown. 

“My turn~” Marco practically sang, sounding way too pleased with himself. 

“Sasha! Truth or Dare?”

Being shameless and confident, Sasha always picked dare and now was no exception. 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to grind on Connie.”

Connie, who had until now been thoroughly enjoying the evening, gaped at Marco. 

“I-you- what?” He asked, jaw practically on the floor. 

“You heard me,” Marco said with a smirk, “I’m daring Sasha to grind on you.”

Connie looked a f r a i d, but Sasha seemed to have no objections. 

“Cool!” Was her only input as she put her food down and crawled over the couch to Connie. She straddled him and he looked like he might have a stroke. She started grinding down passionately and Connie’s mouth opened wider (if that was possible). She leaned in close and her hand made its way down near Connie’s ass while his eyes followed the entire way and....

….and she jumped off of Connie triumphantly, having stolen the only chip packet she hadn’t eaten from yet because Connie had hid it behind his back. She skipped back to her spot, humming the whole way and Connie put his hands on his face and his head on his knees, groaning. Once the initial shock wore off, Marco slowly started applauding and eventually everyone was laughing good naturedly. 

“Jean. Dare or Dare?”

Jean rolled his eyes. “I guess I’m choosing dare then Potato Girl.”

Sasha smiled and suddenly Jean was scared. Did everyone make a pact against him tonight?

“I dare you to take your pants off.” She said simply, though in reality it wasn’t simple at all.

Jean went stock still.  _ Fuck.  _ If Jean chickened out he’d have to either take off his pants anyway or take a shot and - although he’d never admit it - he was a light weight and thus already drunk. And he knew if he got any more drunk there wouldn’t be any rationality left to stop his dick from taking control. 

Meanwhile, Marco was also frozen. It was one thing to sit on Jean’s erection when he was wearing, well, jeans, but it was something else entirely to be sitting on Jean’s bare thighs with a clear view of his straining length through only the thin layer of material known as boxers. Marco gulped. He didn’t know if his fuzzy brain could cope with that or stop him from doing something stupid like kiss Jean’s soft looking lips or his overly inviting naked neck and chest and graze his nipples with his teeth and trace his happy trail leading down to-  _ oh fuck he really needed to stop.  _

Jean knew there was really only one option for him and he internally cursed Sasha for that. He just really didn’t want to accept it. But the longer he took to think about it, the longer everyone was staring at him. So he resigned himself to his fate. 

“Fine.”

He was really going to regret this whole night.

Or was he?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even think anyone will read this but if you do and you want another chapter let me know - I'll be happy to provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay even though this is basically crack I'd also like to clarify.  
> All characters are AT LEAST 16 in this fic and no actual sex happens at any point. Even if I do another chapter. It's just a bunch of horny teens.  
> Also as a horny teen where something like this has happened to me???


End file.
